Her Eyes
by Darian21
Summary: One little decision and everything could have been different.


**Her Eyes**

**By Darian**

**Summary: One little decision and everything could have been different. I got this idea while watching a short scene from HP 7 part 2. **

**Fifteen minutes ago just passed my first year anniversary since I posted my first fanfiction EVER so I decided to dedicate this fic to all new authors. Don´t give up writing even if you think that you suck and nobody likes your stories. We are write for fun and nothing else is more important. As long as YOU like your stories everything is perfectly fine. 8o))) **

The house was covered in rubble. It was almost a miracle that it was still standing. Several pieces of broken planks were blocking the main door and the smoke was slowly rising from somewhere below. It probably wouldn´t take long before the whole building would be consumed by flames.

Severus Snape forcibly kicked the blocked door open and covered his face with a piece of fabric that he tore from his sleeve to block the worst of the smoke from his lungs.

It was still very hard to breathe and his vision was blurred as the smoke made his eyes water, but for now it was enough. He didn´t dare to use any magic in the fear of that his magical signature could be traced back to him by the Ministry.

Inside the house it looked even worse than from outside. Broken pieces of furniture lay everywhere, some of them scorched from various battle spells. The stairs to the first floor looked more or less in one piece, if you overlooked the missing railing and several holes in it. Severus purposely strode straight to it when his left foot brushed something soft.

When he looked down through thickening smoke he could see that it was somebody´s leg. The Potions Master crouched down and threw away the broken pieces of something that probably used to be a wardrobe or something very similar.

When he lifted off the last piece his eyes met with another's.

But these were without any spark of life. Severus Snape knelt beside the body of James Potter and closed his own eyes for a moment to compose himself.

His trembling hand slowly closed the eyes of his former school enemy.

_Looks like you fought as a true Gryffindor, and unfortunately died as one to.o_

His knees protested as he slowly stood with a sigh and tried to look around_. _

_Lily!_

_Please Merlin, let her be safe. I have to find her!_

The stairs wobbled dangerously but they held as he carefully continued on his way to the first floor_._

One door at the end of the hallway was ajar. If he remembered correctly from his last Order meeting it was the one that led to the nursery.

With wand held firmly in front him, he used one food to open the door completely.

As soon as he got the full view of the room he wished that he hadn´t.

One lonely tear slowly fell down from his cheek as he watched his beloved Lily lying death on the floor. Her fire red hair covered the gray carpet around her head like a crown and her beautiful green eyes were staring unseeingly at the ceiling. One hand was outstretched towards the crib where he could see a small child. There was blood on the child´s tiny face that looked like it came from the head wound.

His knees buckled under him as the room started to spin and his vision turned to grey. A sick feeling raised from his stomach as Snape felt the urge to throw up.

_No, no, no. Too late. Too late. They are both dead._

He crawled towards the still body of his beloved and cradled her in his arms.

"Please, ...please wake up,... please don´t leave me." Her body felt boneless as he rocked her. Her flesh was already starting to chill.

His loud sobs were echoing through the room. He must have sat with her for several long minutes; his tears drenching her pale face as he kissed her forehead over and over.

"Lily, ...Lily,... my beautiful sweet Lily."

Something else suddenly caught his attention. The sound came from the cradle beside him. When Snape lifted his eyes towards the sound he felt his heart falter.

,,Dada."

Green eyes, her beautiful green eyes were looking at him and these were still full of life. The potions master slowly lowered the body of the woman that he loved more than anything else in the world to the floor and stood up. The child in the crib reached towards him with his small arms. Its lip was slightly trembling. Black silky hairs, so much like his own, on the child´s head were still matted with blood and it was also mixing with tears on his face. On the forehead there was visible a lightning bolt that looked like it was deeply carved into the skin.

,,Dada." Repeated the baby sitting in the crib stubbornly and reached even higher with his short hands.

_I could have been. You could have been mine and Lily´s._

_Her eyes, her nose, dark hair like mine._

_Yes, he almost could believe that this child was his and hers._

_The only living part of her that he had left._

Snape´s arms went instinctively towards the child and he lifted him to cradle him to his chest. The little boy quietly whimpered and buried his face in the black fabric of his robe.

,,Shhhhhhhhhhh, don´t cry. It´s all right, I´m here. Nobody will ever hurt you again, I swear."

There was a bag full of child things prepared under the cradle for a quick flight in case of emergency. Snape balanced the now sleeping child on one hand and lifted the bag over his shoulder with the other.

As he bent down he noticed something else on the ground that he didn´t see before. There were ashes scattered on the wooden floor in the shape of a body. Beside it were a set of dark robes and a wand. Robes and a wand that he immediately recognised as the Dark Lord´s.

Snape spat on the ash of his former master.

,,Looks like the prophecy was true. You shouldn´t have taken what was mine. I hope you are rotting in hell."

The potions master gave a last glance at his beloved Lily and left the house with the sleeping child in his arms.

Several hours after Severus Snape apparated away, the distant sound of a motorbike could be heard.

**End **

**I decided to write this as a one-shot but if you thing that I should write more let me know.**

**Read and review please**


End file.
